Mistakes of the past
by SeamenScotty
Summary: When Nell Jones turns up at OSP to work there what happens when she comes face to face with a man she has history with to the point that she hits him? What happens when Special Agent G Callen goes missing along with Nell Jones? Are they getting out of this alive? Who is after Nell or is Nell after someone else? Read and find out. On Hold.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He woke up that morning smiling; lying next to him was Nell Jones, his girlfriend. She was lying on his arm using it as a pillow, when suddenly she jumped up and ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, he followed her to make sure she was alright, and found her throwing up into the toilet. He knew something was wrong, she wasn't throwing up because she was hung over, she couldn't be, he had had a couple of beers last night but when he had asked her if she wanted something to drink she had declined straight away, so he knew it wasn't that. 'So what is it?' He thought to himself as he walked over to where she was kneeling, throwing up again. He slowly started to rub circles on her back, comforting her as she continued to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. After a few more minutes she sat up and leaned against his chest as he sat down behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. He sat there as she lay against his chest before she suddenly lunged forward throwing up into the toilet again. He was worried about her as he rubbed her back again.

'Hey, are you okay?' he asked as she sat back up again. She turned to look at him and nodded.

'Yeah, I'm good. It's probably just something I ate. Just give me fifteen minutes to have a shower, yeah?' was her answer as he stood up before offering her a hand up as well. He just nodded before heading out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom to find his shirt lying on the chair. He quickly put his shirt on and grabbed the jeans he kept under her bed, he smiled when he realised that she hadn't moved them even although she knew they were there.

'I have to tell him,' she thought to herself as she stood under the water of the shower. She had been fighting with herself for the past two weeks about whether to tell him or not. She knew that he had a right to know but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him yet no matter how hard she tried to. As she stepped out of the shower drying off and dressing she decided to tell him as soon as she walked out into the bedroom. She took a deep breath before opening the door, she saw him sitting on the edge of her bed tying his boots, before standing up and walking over to her. He wrapped her up into a hug, as she began to cry into his chest. She could feel his hand slowly running up and down her. She went to speak, she was about to call him G, his name but suddenly she stopped, it wasn't often that she called him G, in fact she had only ever called him G at work when other agents where around but most of the time she would call him Callen around others who didn't know him well and Jace the rest of the time, at home. She knew if she called him Callen or G he would think something was wrong or that she was going to leave, even if she promised not to but she had to tell him.

'Jace, I'm pregnant,' she told him as he suddenly let go off her and walked out the door, only stopping to grab his phone and gun from the bedside table. He left her never for her to hear from him again, and never for him to hear from her again.

Five years later.

He walked up the stairs to ops next to his partner, Sam Hanna, Junior Field Agent Kensi Blye, and the recently assigned LAPD Lesion Officer Marty Deeks. He walked through the door just after Sam, Kensi and Deeks, as he looked up he saw a face he never thought he would see again. He was so shocked that he dropped the cup of tea in his hand, as the cup hit the floor everyone looked at him, standing there, frozen, his eyes focused on the newest person at OSP, a partner for Eric, the techie.

'Everyone this is Nell Jones, she will be working with Mr Beale, here. Miss Jones, this is Mr Hanna, Miss Blye and Mr Deeks, and I am guessing by the look on yours and Mr Callen's faces you both already know each other,' Hetty introduced everyone, pointing first to Sam, then Kensi, and Deeks before turning to him. He and Nell stood there starring at each other, shocked. Nell without warning to anyone walked up to him and punched him in the jaw before shoving him and then continuing to hit him. He knew what was happening but he didn't do anything to stop her he knew he deserved it.

'You, bastard. Seriously you left and never even asked. How could you do that? To me? To Jacey? How Jace? How?' She started to shout at him in Serbian. He could see Kensi about to grab Nell as she continued to hit him. It was then when he saw the tears run down her face that he did something, he stepped forward and took a hold of her arms at her side. It was then that he broke the tears visible in his eyes as he looked at her. He had felt guilty about what he had done for years, since the morning he left her and never returned, the day he left the CIA so he wouldn't have to see her.

'Nell, I am sorry, I shouldn't have left. What did you do… once I left to… you know the baby?' He apologised speaking just like her in Serbian, tears running down his face as he stood there in front of her for the first time in five years. She looked at him as she pulled her left hand away and pulled out her wallet and took out the picture of a three year old girl sitting at a table eating lunch. She had his blue eyes, to him the little girl was gorgeous, and he regretted leaving.

'Her name Jace, was Jacey Callen Jones. Jacey Callen. After you,' she told him as everyone in the rooms jaw dropped as he suddenly pulled her forward¸ towards him as she started to cry. As soon as he pulled her forwards into his arms, she broke completely and started to lash out at him again. It was then that Eric backed out of the room followed shortly by Deeks, Kensi, Sam and finally Hetty. He knew whatever had happened it had hurt her, as she stood crying in front of him, shouting in Serbian.

Twenty minutes later he walked out of ops, straight past his team and into the gym where he started to beat the punch bag. He continued to hit it as he pushed his emotions down into a locked box, not wanting to feel what he felt. He was good at hiding his emotions, but in ops he had let everyone see them, people who normally didn't see them. After beating the punch bag for over an hour, he finally broke, dropping to the floor and crying as he sat there, his head leaning on the punch bag as he shook. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew without looking that it was his partner Sam Hanna. Sam offered him a hand up which he took.

'I've fucked up, Sam. Big time,' He told him as he stood up and leaned against the wall. Sam looked at him confused, it wasn't often that he admitted to screwing up, but here he was admitting it.

'Callen, what did you do?' Sam asked concerned. He didn't answer he just walked out of the gym, completely ignoring Sam.

That night he sat in his old bed room, on his old bed from when he was a child and he had stayed with the Russian family, the Rostoff's, who he had stayed with the longest. Alina Rostoff, the girl he classed as his younger sister, hadn't thought it was fair that he didn't have a first name, had taking to calling him Jace, he didn't know why Alina had taking to calling him that, but even now he loves the name.

When he first met Nell, he introduced himself as 'G Callen, but you can call me Jace, or Callen.' He always did that, the only people now who call him Jace, are Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and Special Agent Mike Renko, but now that was getting rare. He no longer introduced himself as G Callen or Jace Callen, just Callen. As he sat thinking, he was suddenly jolted from his thoughts by the sound of the front door being opened and closed. He didn't move at first.

'Jace, you here?' he heard someone shout from downstairs, and he knew who it was – it was Nell, unless somehow Alina or Jenny Shepard had come back from the dead which he highly doubted.

'Yeah, one minute,' he shouted in Russian as he normally did when he thought of Alina, his little sister. He heard laughing as he stood up off the bed, before walking downstairs to the living room, where Nell stood tears rolling down her face. He took a step toward her, and that was when he saw the blood. He quickly walked forward and pressed against her right shoulder with both hands.

'What happened? Who did this?' He asked as he slowly pushed her down so that she was sitting on the floor, once he had her sitting he pulled off his shirt and ripped it, before using it to apply pressure to the wound on her shoulder. Once he had made sure it was tight enough he walked into his kitchen and began to rake around, after a couple of minutes he came out with a first aid box.

'Jace, I don't know what happened. One minute I was getting out the car to go and see Jacey's grave and the next thing I know a gun fired and then I came here. All I had wanted to do was see her… Ouch Jace, seriously that hurt,' she told him, as she bit her teeth together in pain as he bandaged up the wound. He smiled for the first time in five years. He knew he shouldn't be smiling as he bandaged up the love of his life after getting shoot but he still smiled, it felt good to him, that she had come to him and not someone else. As he stood there smiling at her, she did the same but closing the gap between them. It was then that she opened her eyes and saw five scars that looked about the same age as each other. She just stood there looking at him. As she saw each of the five scars she saw how close to dying he had become. She realised then that all she want was for him to wrap his arms around her¸ and never let go. He looked down at her, and suddenly realised that something was wrong, she was pale and there was more blood than before, then she started to shake again. He quickly ran upstairs, and grabbed a t-shirt that was lying on his bed, before turning and running back downstairs and into the living room. When he got into the living room he sat down in front of where Nell was sitting, he quickly moved her so that she was leaning on his legs.

'Right Nell, don't worry but this might hurt, but I need to see the wound. I am sorry,' he said as he started to tear off her t-shirt around her shoulder, and the removed it completely. She started to look shy about the fact that he had just removed her t-shirt, when he saw this he smirked and then started laughing 'Nell, it's not like I haven't seen you with your t-shirt off before!' He quickly washed the blood away with Alcohol that he had in the first aid box, before bandaging it again and pulling his t-shirt on to her. Once he had it on her, he grabbed his own shirt off the back of his chair and pulled it on quickly before turning back to Nell. Nell had managed to stand up but was now holding on the door frame struggling to hold her weight on her own. He walked over to her and put his arm around her waist as she leaned against him as he walked them both out to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Three hours later he, Hetty, Sam, Deeks, Eric and even Kensi were all waiting in the waiting room to find out if Nell was going to be alright. He was currently sitting with his head in his hands just wanting her to wake up, for her to be alright. He knew if something happened to her he would blame himself for not helping her enough. He stood up and started pacing around the room.

'Hello, I am Doctor Hanson, Miss Jones is awake and should make a full recovery. Though can I ask if anybody here is called Jace, she had been asking for them since she woke up,' the doctor said as they walked over to them all. Suddenly he jumped and turned to face the doctor, relief covering his face.

'Did she say Jace, or Jacey? It could make a lot of difference,' he asked surprising everyone in the room including the doctor as he took a step towards the doctor. He was shaking slightly but not enough for anyone to notice, apart from Hetty but she noticed everything and thought it was just his fear of hospitals after him being shoot a year and a half ago. The doctor thought for a minute.

'Miss Jones most definitely asked Jace. Do any of you know who he or she is? If so can you ask them to come and see her. They will be allowed in as soon as they get here, as are you,' the doctor informed them before walking off, leaving everyone wondering who this Jace person was. He sighed before walking out of the room, not telling anyone where he was going. He slowly walked along the corridor to the room they had been told that Nell was in. He opened the door and walked in as she looked up and laughed. He walked over to her bed and sat down in the chair next to it, and looked down at the floor. Refusing to face her, in case she was angry at him for something, when she realised that he wasn't going to look at her she leaned over and took his hand in her own and sighed.

'Jace, I've had worse. Look at me, tonight when I sat in front of you as you bandaged me up I couldn't help but regret what I said to you in ops today, it was wrong, I never should have said anything about you running away. I know you had your reasons and I understand,' she told him as he looked up and gave her a small smile. She knew that he felt the same way but he felt guilty after what had happened five years ago. He moved his chair closer to her bed, as she held on to him.

'Nell please can you tell me about Jacey? About everything that I missed even why you named her Jacey,' he asked, he wanted to know. He knew that he couldn't bring her back and that he couldn't ever meet her but he still wanted to know all about her. She smiled at him and then moved so she was facing him to start telling him about Jacey.

'Her name was Jacey Callen Jones, I named her after you, but made sure she had my last name so no-one could make the connections. When she was a year and a half she was rushed into the hospital after she passed out, the doctor's said that it was nothing and sent us home. For almost five months she kept fainting and the doctor's would say that it was nothing, but on her second birthday she got diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia. After a year and two months of fighting and having Chemotherapy she died. She had your blue eyes and smile. She would never back down from anything even when she was dying; all she ever wanted was to make her father proud. When she was two I took her to meet my parents for the first time they asked what her name was and when I told them it was Jacey Callen they freaked and asked her if she wanted to change her name so that she wasn't named after and this I quote "a useless father who would be better off dead." Jacey turned round and shouted at them and told them she loved her name because it was like her dads and she didn't care where he was, he was her father. She had your temper but she also cared about everyone. She was perfect in every way and not just because of the way she acted but because she was your daughter. I told her that you left so you could save the world and the day she di… the day she left she turned round and told me and this I quote 'mummy I'm gonna look over you and daddy. I love you and daddy,' about an hour after she said that she left,' Nell told him as tears ran down her face, she had never had anyone to talk to about Jacey, her parents thought that it was a good thing that Jacey was dead as she was born out of marriage, none of her siblings ever meet Jacey. He stood up and walked over to the bed, so that he was sitting on her right side, he put his arm around her shoulder and took her left hand in his, while she cried onto his shoulder. He felt so guilty about what had happened to Jacey and not being there for Jacey or Nell.

An hour later Nell had fell asleep on his shoulder and he was still sitting on the bed holding her when a nurse came in carrying a needle in her hand. He instantly jumped back and tightened his grip on Nell. As he jumped and tightened his grip Nell woke up and saw what had made him jump, his lifelong nightmare – Needles. As she saw the fear flash through his eyes as he took a deep breath and calmed down she took his hand and rubbed it slowly until he was completely calmed down.

'Jace, are you okay?' she questioned but he only nodded his head, she could tell he was lying about it. 'Jace, why don't you go get some coffee or something?' she suggested when she saw just how afraid he was of the needle. He stood up and walked out of the room but giving the doctor a wide berth as he past her. He walked down the corridor to the waiting room and sat down next to Hetty.

'Ah Mr Callen, I was beginning to wonder where you had snuck off to,' Hetty stated as he flipped through a newspaper he had just picked up from the table in front of them all. He looked up and saw that everyone was expecting an answer as to where he had been and how he knew Nell. 'This is gonna hurt' he thought to himself as he stood up and turned Kensi first. Kensi looked at him confused, waiting for him to explain what was going on. He sighed and turned to everyone else.

'Kensi punch me. It's a free hit. Everyone one gets a shot. I'm not going to do anything to stop you. I deserve it,' he said as he turned to Kensi who looked at him questioningly before he nodded and she punched him in the side of the jaw. He then turned to Deeks who looked petrified at the thought of hitting his boss but when he nodded again, Deeks took the shot and punched him in the same place Kensi had. Then it was Eric's turn who gave it back to Kensi who just punched him in the arm this time before his partner took a swing, hitting him in the stomach, making him double over.

'Okay Callen now that's over with do you want to tell us why we all got to hit you? Also what makes you think that you deserve this?' Kensi asked as she grabbed an ice-pack from the nurses' station for his face. Kensi sat down next to him before shoving it into his hands, he took it but didn't place it.

'Well, five years ago, I had a… thing with… um Nell. I had been with her for about a year and half, maybe two years when I found out she was … um… you know…' he got that far before stopping unsure of how to continue. Deeks and Kensi looked at each other and then at Sam. It suddenly clicked and Deeks faced Sam with a 'say what' look, before looking at Hetty and Eric for some clarification but got none out of either of them.

'G Callen. Are you saying what I think you are saying?' Kensi asked, smirking as she looked over at him and seeing him squirm a little. He nodded. Sam stared at him completely shocked, it was only Deeks who didn't know what was being talked about or what was going on.

'Yeah, well I… um sort of… ran. I left her the day she told me, and I kinda resigned from the CIA so I would have to face her. That's why you got to hit me,' He cleared up as everyone stared at him shocked. He knew he shouldn't have done it then and now he regretted it more than anyone knew.

'G please go and tell me you didn't leave your pregnant girlfriend. Just say you didn't,' Kensi begged.

He just shook his head 'I did' he whispered.

An hour later and everyone had let the news sink in, leaving him pacing and thinking about what may have happened if he hadn't have left Nell, if he hadn't have left the CIA, if he hadn't have joined NCIS. Would he have still been shot? He didn't have any answers and every answer he did get he got a new question. Soon he had more questions than he did answers.

'So, who is this Jace or Jacey that Nell was talking about?' asked a curious and nervous Deeks, suddenly breaking the silence, making everyone look at him. Deeks was about to make a joke but was cut off by a sigh. Everyone turned towards him, looking for an answer which he could give. He was about to answer when someone walked into the room, someone he knew all too well in fact someone that they all knew. He laughed when he looked up at the person who had just arrived.

'Renko, go and please explain to them who Jace is,' He said as he walked over to his friend and patted him on the shoulder with a pleading look. Renko smirked 'this is gonna be fun' he thought.

'No problem Jace,' Renko said before he got the death glare. 'Hey hold up, you didn't say how to tell them, so don't blame me. Also why are you here Jace? Last I heard from Nell she said "Jace is nothing but a stupid, self-centric asshole," and she said that when I phoned to tell her you had been shot,' Renko continued. Renko looked around the room and saw that everyone was there including Hetty, boy could Renko feel a lesson coming along. Renko looked over to his friend, Kensi, who just laughed and gave him the 'you're on your own, buddy' look. Which made him wonder about Kensi?

'Right, I don't get this,' Deeks finally spoke up as Renko took a seat next to Kensi and Sam.

'Deeks, it's pretty simple. Callen is Jace. Nell and Callen used to go out. Callen left Nell, so we got to hit him. Do you understand?' Kensi explained to Deeks really slowly as she saw Callen walk out of the room. Deeks just nodded scared that Kensi was going to hit him… again.

He stood at the door to Nell's hospital room as the nurse walked out, needles in hand. He sighed and walked into Nell's room to see her trying to get a glass of water. He walked over and took the jug and glass out of her hand.

'Here, let me,' he said to her as he poured the water into the glass before handing the glass to her smiling. He knew that right now she probably still hated him but he knew he loved her, more than anything, he had loved her since day one, the day he met her at the CIA.

'Thanks Jace. I am sorry for hitting you. It's just … I thought you loved me but then you left without a word. I understand why you did it. You have never had a family,' she told him as he sat on the edge of her bed. She moved her uninjured arm so that her hand was resting on the side of his face, slowly pulling him towards her. He smiled as he leant forward as well and gently kissed. It was then that he knew no matter what he still loved her. He pulled away before kissing her forehead and sitting back.

'I have to go but I promise I will be back in an hour. I promise you,' he said softly as he slowly took a hold of the hand she had placed on his face. He softly stroked it before he stood up and walked out of the room. He knew he had to do this no matter how hard it was. He slowly walked out of the hospital and towards his car which was waiting in the car park. As he sauntered towards his car he pulled out his phone and called number 2 on his speed dial, it rang for a minute before being answered. He sighed contently as he heard the voice on the other end of the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

An hour later he walked back into Nell's hospital room this time accompanied by two teenage girls, one who looked about 16, and a younger one, who looked about 12. He nodded for them to come in. He walked over to where Nell was lying, asleep in the bed. He softly sat down next to her and touched her arm, enough to wake her up. She looked and smiled at him. He turned to the two girls standing in the corner of room. The older one had her arm slung across, what seemed to be her little sister's shoulders. They both stepped forward as Nell sat up holding on to his hand. He shut his eyes for a minute before taking a deep breath. He moved as the younger of the two girls stepped closer to him and Nell. She had a scared look in her eyes but she looked happy as he pulled her into his other arm. He turned to the older girl, who smiled before sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

'Nell I want you to meet the reason I ran five years ago. I was scared and I didn't think it was fair. Nell, this is Kelsey Taylor Callen, and Carter Jane Callen, my daughters. Kelsey goes by KT, and Carter prefers C.J. I am sorry for not telling you before. C.J, KT I want you to meet Nell, my uhmm…' he introduced before trailing off, unsure of how to introduce Nell to C.J and KT. KT sighed, and C.J looked confused at everything that was happening. KT could tell that both Nell and her father needed to talk, so she put her arm around her younger sister and pulled her out of the room.

'Nell, I'm sorry… I just didn't know how to introduce you to C.J and KT. I don't know if you will ever forgive me,' he admitted, his voice shaky, and his eyes wet. He was near to tears. He was scared… scared of losing the only person except his daughters he cared about and trusted. He subconsciously moved his hand to his neck where he felt the chain he always wore. It was when he was subconsciously fingering the object on the chain that Nell gasped pulling him out of his own world.

'Jace, I can't believe you kept it!' she said, shock and love pouring through every vain in her body. She knew by the fact that he still had the object meant that he still loved her, and it meant even more to her when she saw him wearing it on his neck just like he had five years ago, just like she had, when she had been an agent. He looked at her, and could see the happiness and love in her eyes, he felt the same way but he couldn't tell her… he couldn't let her know and risk her again… not like before.

'Nell, I better take KT and C.J home. I'll see you tomorrow,' he said as he stood up, kissed her forehead and walked out of the room towards the waiting room.

Meanwhile, KT and C.J walked into the waiting room to wait on their dad when they saw someone they had known for years, sitting joking with another man. KT coughed making everyone look up.

'Hey, Kiddo. What are you doing here?' he asked with a smirk on his face as he stood up and gave C.J a hug, while KT glared at him with the famous Callen stare. He and the young looking girl began to laugh, as the young girl looked over to where C.J and KT where standing next to Renko.

'Hey, Renko. Don't call me Kiddo, unless you want me to set _**him**_ on you,' KT said still glaring at Mike Renko, who was suddenly nervous after the way she had put a lot of stress on the 'him'. Kensi smirked along with C.J, Sam and Deeks, while Renko just squirmed. Eric looked over at them completely confused about what was going on between the kid who none of them knew.

'Kelsey Taylor C…' he trailed off before he could say her last name because he suddenly got punched my Kensi in the arm. He rubbed his arm before turning around to KT who was laughing her head off. 'That's right, Kiddo. Just you laugh. If you set him on me, I'll tell your Godfather on you,' He said while sauntered over to KT was standing, and put his arm over her shoulders. It was then that Callen walked in and touched KT's shoulder, which made her turn to face him.

She suddenly started rambling in Russian 'Dad, you tell Renko to stop calling me Kiddo, or I will take his gun and shoot him in the arm… again.' Hetty suddenly turned to Callen with a questioning look in her eyes, and it was then that he remembered that she spoke Russian as well. Callen just looked at her and nodded before turning back to KT and C.J. C.J was currently had Deeks in a headlock for calling her Little.

'Carter let go of Deeks. I know he's annoying but leave it to Kensi to kill him. Renko stop calling KT, kiddo or don't hold me responsible for whatever she and C.J do to you. C'mon we better leave,' Callen said as he laughed at Deeks. He put his hand on C.J's shoulder and pulled her towards him, into a hug, along with KT. This to him was paradise… this was family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four (More C.J)

C.J walked into the bullpen the next morning, after arriving there that morning because she couldn't go to school thanks to being excluded again, and saw the man she had had in a headlock the night before, who her dad said was named Deeks, Kensi who was her dad's favourite agent, and another man who she didn't know interrogating her dad. As she walked over to them her dads boss, Hetty, called on her dad to go and talk to her in her office. Kensi and Deeks turned to C.J just as Renko walked in. Suddenly she and Renko where being dragged into an empty office, once Kensi, Deeks, and the other man had C.J and Renko in the office they shut the door and turned on them.

'What do you know about Callen's relationship with Nell Jones?' the other man questioned, while leaning against the door with his arms crossed so that neither C.J nor Renko could squirm past them and then escape. C.J and Renko looked back and forth between themselves and the others before they both sighed and played a game of Rock Paper Scissors which earned them strange looks.

'Fine, Sam I'll tell you what I know but not everything, Callen will me if I do. About 7 years ago, I went on a joint six month operation with the CIA, the two agents in charge where one Agent G Callen and an Agent Nell Jones. I accidently walked in on Nell and Callen kissing before me and Callen left. About two months into the operation, me and Callen got kidnapped, and I remember him telling me about Nell and how he hoped he got out of everything and back to her. I remember him telling me about just how serious he was with her. It wasn't the first time I met Callen, and I knew he would never be serious when anyone until Nell at least. If you want to know more about Callen and Nell you're going to have to ask Callen or Nell,' Renko said before the team turned to C.J. She just looked at them and laughed, before shoving Renko and then the rest of the team and walked out.

C.J walked into the firing range, and saw Callen standing there shooting the hell out of a paper cut out. She could tell he was angry, by the fact that he wasn't even heisting to pull the trigger.

'Hey,' she said softly as she walked up to him. He took off his ear protectors and put the gun down.

'Hey, you want a lesson?' he questioned as he turned around and faced her.

She held out her hand, 'Let's see if I need any lesson's¸ why don't we?' she said sarcastically as he placed the ear protectors and gun into her hand. She quickly checked the gun was loaded and put her ear protectors on. As she lined up the shots and fired, she didn't notice the team walk into the firing range until she had taken at least six shots and she had pressed the recall button. As she picked up the paper she spoke.

'So dad, do you think I need lessons or do you think I am good enough?' there was laughter in her voice as she already knew the answer but that was when she heard the gasps of shock and surprise.

'G, you have a daughter?' came the question from the man C.J had recently learnt was named Sam. Callen looked up from C.J to his team. Without think he wrapped his arm around her shoulders before finally turning back to his team mates. C.J looked up at him, questioning his answer to come.

'Yeah, this is my second youngest daughter Carter Jane Callen, she's thirteen,' he answered, she could see the pride in his eyes as he answered. She knew that he loved her, and she was proud to be his daughter, even if this was the first time his team had heard about it, she knew that he did it to keep her and KT save from whatever danger there was to him and anyone related to him.

'What do you mean your second youngest daughter?' his favourite agent, Kensi, questioned as she compared Callen and C.J. C.J turned back to Callen, wondering if he was going to tell his team about KT and Jacey. He had told her and KT about Jacey the day he found out about her, they were both happy and sad. They were happy that they had a baby sister and they always would, but they were sad that they would never meet her, but that didn't matter they still had each other – family.

'You better sit down. My oldest daughter is Kelsey Taylor, she's fifteen almost sixteen. My second oldest daughter is C.J, and as you know she's thirteen. My youngest daughter is Jacey, and she was three years and two months old when she died. Do you want to know anything else?' he finally told them, he was annoyed; he didn't want to tell them but they kept questioning. They didn't understand just how hard yesterday had been for him, or for his family. C.J had been kicked out of school… again, Nell was in the hospital after being shot in the shoulder, and he had just found out that he had another daughter who had died when she was three from Leukaemia and he hadn't been there for Nell or his daughter. C.J could tell everything that had happened was difficult for him, especially the news about Jacey, she and KT were struggling with everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours, and she knew that Callen was just going to bottle everything up until she, KT and him were alone and one of them finally broke, and that would lead to them all opening up, just like what happened when he had been shot. C.J looked over to his team and she could see the agents coming up with questions for him, and she knew one of them would have to answer.

'Where do your daughters stay when you're undercover? I mean, you don't have anyone here to watch them when you are on long term undercover,' Deeks questioned, while C.J and Callen looked at each other smirking. C.J nodded and laughed before turning back to the team standing there.

'Washington D.C!' both C.J and Callen replied simultaneously, laughing at the looks they were getting from Callen's team. C.J looked around the room and realised that everything was about to become known to her dad's team, and she wasn't ready to be there when that happened. She handed the gun to Callen and walked out and towards the back of the building where Hetty had set up an area to crash for Callen. She walked in and saw the guitar sitting in the corner of the room.

Callen stood outside the room in the back of the office where he would occasionally fall asleep, when he heard the sound of a guitar, and then after a minute someone singing, but he could hear the fear in the voice, and he knew it was C.J. He stood at the door listening to her playing.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

_'til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up when everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

_'til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

_'til then I walk alone..._

'Who's playing the guitar?' someone questioned Callen from behind, as C.J finished playing and looked up. She smiled as Callen turned around to see Sam standing behind him. C.J could see Sam from where she was sitting but C.J knew that Sam couldn't see her. She could see Callen smiling as he turned to face Sam. She turned back to the guitar and began playing again. She played the same song, her favourite song, Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Greenday. She looked up from the guitar at the chorus, as she heard Callen beginning to speak to Sam.

'C.J, she's playing Boulevard of Broken Dreams,' he said, pride seeping through his voice with every word. He walked into the back room, as C.J went back to playing the guitar. She heard him and Sam sit down and listening to her playing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Three days after Nell was shot they all sat in Callen's house. Nell and Callen where sitting as far away from each other as possible, while C.J and KT where sitting in between Callen and Nell. Callen kept glancing at Nell when C.J and KT weren't looking. They were waiting on the rest of Callen's team to arrive, it was team bonding night, which meant, that everyone was going to be there. For some reason unknown to Callen, C.J or KT the team had decided that it would be held at Callen's, normally though it would be held at either Sam's, Kensi's or Eric's, they were all too scared to go to Deeks'.

'Why d'you think that your team decided to hold your _Team Bonding Night _here? I mean, they all know that you don't own furniture. I think they're up to something, and Renko is involved,' KT said, just as someone knocked on the door. She stood up and walked to the door, just before she opened it she put her hand on the baseball bat sitting behind the door, and then she slowly opened it. Only to find her dad's team and Renko standing there. She quickly dropped the bat and stepped back.

'C'mon in then,' she said before walking back to the living room, and sitting down against the wall next to Callen and C.J. Renko walked in and saw Nell sitting at the other side of the room, and began smirking like a Cheshire cat. Sam and Kensi sat down against the wall opposite Callen, C.J and KT. While Deeks sat down next to Nell. KT looked at Callen and could see that he was annoyed by Deeks.

'Hey Jace, are you getting jealous?' Renko questioned as he sat down next to Kensi, who punched him for what he said, which caused KT and C.J to burst out laughing. After a few minutes Callen finally spoke up.

'So what are we doing for _team bonding night_?' he questioned when he saw Kensi with a bag full of marshmallows. Kensi smirked before standing up and pulling Sam and Renko up. '

Campfire in the woods,' she said while heading to the door. When no-one followed she turned back to Callen, KT and C.J, pulling them up by the arms, and dragging them out the door and to the cars.

'Hey don't let KT drive!' Renko shouted as he got into the car with Callen, Nell and C.J. While KT, Kensi, Sam and Deeks got into the other car. Kensi jumped into the driver's seat while KT and Sam got in the back. Once Kensi drove off Callen followed behind them out towards the woods.

'MICHEAL RENKO!' KT shouted as she stepped out of the back seat of the car. 'YOU PICKED THIS SPOT! YOU HAD TO PICK THIS SPOT!' she shouted again as she shoved him backwards into the tree lying on the ground. As KT continued to shout at Renko, as Callen and C.J started to laugh at Renko.

'Why's she so angry?' Deeks asked in between laughs. Sam who had started building the fire looked a Renko as KT kicked him in the knee. After leaving KT to beat up Renko for five minutes Callen walked over to KT and pulled her away from Renko. Callen knew when they arrived there that it would be difficult for KT, a lot of bad things had happened there, for all of them, but goods things had also happened there, things that no-one knew about and sometimes he just wanted to tell KT.

'Hey KT. I'm sorry.' Renko said softly as Callen wrapped his arms around KT and Renko stood up. 'KT, if I had known that the campfire was going to be here I would have changed it. Trust me I would rather have not come back to Kelsey's Tree!' he continued as he gently squeezed her shoulder before going and pulling C.J into a hug. Kensi looked at Callen, Renko, KT and C.J questionably.

'Wait what's wrong with this spot? I spent three days finding this place,' Kensi defended while glaring at Renko, how could he just come in here and act like that? It wasn't fair on the team or anyone else. She sat down next to Sam while she watched KT slowly starting to shake in G's hold.

'KT if you want to leave, we can. It's okay. We understand,' Callen whispered in her ear softly. KT didn't answer but she did let go and took a step back. She clenched her hands into fist and took a deep breath before looking at everyone. As she looked up she saw the looks of concern coming from Callen, C.J and Renko, who was feeling guilty. She also saw the looks of confusion coming from Kensi, Deeks, Sam and Nell. She looked at everyone again before her eyes met Callen's, and she shook her head. After standing there for a minute she made her way over to where a fallen tree that had by the look of it had been hit by a car or some other kind of vehicle lay. She looked at the spot in the middle of the tree where the midnight blue paint still habited, she starred at it until she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling herself out of her on guilty thoughts, she turned to see Callen looking at her.

'I'm good. I have to do this,' she decided, her voice dripping with guilt and sadness, she knew that she would one day have to come back to this spot but she hadn't been here in four nearly five years, and she still didn't know if she was ready or not. He looked at her with pride and concern. He was proud of her for staying even after everything that had happened there, but he was worried that it would bring up the past, some of the things that none of them wanted to remember. He looked over his shoulder to where the rest of his team was sitting toasting marshmallows, and he pushed her towards them. When she got over to them she sat down next to C.J and waited for Callen to come back over and sit back down. As she sat there she out the hood of her jump up, and pulled down her sleeves until they were covering her hands. She stayed quiet while everyone started talking.

'Hey, Kid. It wasn't your fault,' Renko finally said, he had never really told her that, sure he had told her that he was sorry, and that everything would be okay, but he had never said that it wasn't her fault. As he said that everyone looked up, as Callen looked at KT he could see the tears in her eyes.

'Kels, not everything that has happened here is bad. So, the accident may have happened here, but so did one of the best things in my live – you and something that you, me and C.J need to talk about later. That day wasn't your fault, you were only eleven, and you were driving a Ford pickup truck while getting shot at, with two people sitting in the backseat shooting back. You did what you had to do and everyone walked away,' he said out loud before moving closer to her and whispering in her ear 'The other best thing that happened, was me and Nell got engaged here eight years ago, when you and C.J stayed with Tracy,' Once he had finished he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. She sighed and decided it was time to talk about it.

'Dad, C.J, Mike, if it is okay with you all I want to talk about it. I don't mind if you tell the others or not, but I need to say what happened,' she sighed softly and quietly. For the past four years she hadn't talked about it, because she felt guilty, as if everything had been her fault. Callen, C.J and Renko nodded in agreement, while Callen turned to her and said something in Russian.

'Four years ago for my eleventh birthday me, C.J, Dad, and Mike went camping about two miles north of here, and on the night of my eleventh birthday just as we were about to turn in for the night, Tracy arrived, and turned a gun on all four of us, Dad and Mike held her off long enough for me and C.J to get to the pickup and get it started. Once I had it started Dad and Mike got in and I drove us away, but Tracy came after us and just as we got to here she and one of her friends shot out our back tires, I couldn't stop the pickup from spinning out and it sent us into the tree, ending with me, Dad and Mike getting shot. I was driving so it was my fault. That's why the broken tree lying on the ground over there is called Kelsey's Tree,' KT admitted as she slid closer to Callen. She knew everyone would question her, and say it wasn't her fault but she had to say what happened, and she had to admit that she felt like it was her fault.

Three hours later Callen and Nell had disappeared from the rest of the team and where sitting about a quarter of a mile away on a rock ledge talking. Callen had his arm around her shoulders while she rested her head against his shoulder. Nell was looking up at the night sky above them, while Callen was looking at the small lake below. Nell knew something was on Callen's mind, he was quieter than usual. She knew that things had been difficult for them ever since she had walked into NCIS OSP.

'Jace, are you okay? You can tell me, you know,' Nell quizzed knowing that he would just stay quiet and they wouldn't talk that night. She felt him tense next to him, and she knew that he was struggling to decide how to say whatever it was that he wanted to say. She slowly rubbed circles across his chest soothingly, hoping it would help the same way it used to.

'Nell, I don't know what to do anymore, I wish I hadn't left, I wish that we were still together. Nell, I still love you,' he finally admitted, as he turned to face her. Slowly as she looked up, he brought his face down and their lips connected with each other. They stayed that way until air became an issue.

'Jace, I love you to,' Nell sighed softly as they slowly pulled apart. As she looked into his eyes, and for the first time since they had saw each other in Ops, she saw the true him, the one was happy. After a few minutes, he backed away and stood up before offering her a hand up. Once she was standing, he still didn't let go of her hand, as they slowly started on their way back to the Campfire to meet the others. As they walked back into the area the let go of each other's hands, but not before Renko and KT noticed. When they sat down Callen sat back down next to KT but instead of where she had been sitting before she sat down next to Callen, they just sat next to each other telling stories about the past, when they had done cases with Renko, but as the night went on Callen gave her his jumper earning him stupid comments from Deeks and Renko. After another half of storytelling, Renko disappeared for ten minutes and then reappeared with two guitars and handed on to C.J and one to KT. They spent the rest of the night and into the early hours of the morning, when they pitched their tents and turned into sleep. They had Renko, and Callen, in one tent, Sam and Deeks in another tent, and C.J, KT, Kensi and Nell in the last tent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When he and Renko headed for his tent all he did was toss and turn for a few hours before he finally got up and went and sat beside the fire. He couldn't sleep, he was too worried and scared, coming back to this place had brought up bad memories for him, C.J, Renko and KT, but especially KT who still blamed herself, and now that Nell was back, and old feelings had begun to rise again, it was all becoming too much to take. All he wanted was family… his family. For so long he had searched for it, and then fifteen years ago KT was born, he never knew about her until a year later when KT's mother took a bullet, then a year after that with the same woman C.J was born as well, he was happy and thought that was family until seven months after C.J was born and the woman took KT and C.J, and left him, left Los Angeles, left the States in fact. Then once KT and C.J's mother had taken them, he realised that he hadn't found family, all he found was his daughters. After four years, he found Nell, and true love, he had loved her, and she had loved him, and he knew that was family.

'Hey,' he heard behind him. Looking up he saw Nell standing behind him, smiling. He moved over to allow Nell to sit next to him, which she did, it was then that he realised that he had been an idiot to give all that up. He looked at her as she looked up at him, and he began to lean in towards her slightly, while she was doing the same thing, until their lips met again for the second time in twelve hours. After a minute he pulled away and watched her slowly open her eyes, only to meet his.

'Where do you want this to go?' she questioned softly as she picked up his hand in hers. He looked down at their hands, and knew what he wanted to answer, but yet again he was being an idiot.

'That depends Nell on what you want?' he answered while not making eye contact, he was scared that if he told her the truth she would run, and that was something that he couldn't deal with. She slowly pulled her hand away, and caught a hold of his chin pulling it up so that they were facing each other. She leaned forward until their lips connected again, after another minute she pulled away.

'I want you. That is what I want. You,' she whispered into his ear, making him shiver slightly, before he pulled away from her, and pulled the chain that he kept on his neck out, showing two rings attached to it.

The next morning Callen and Nell were nowhere to be found, Kensi and the rest of the team were worried but KT, C.J and Renko just laughed it off, and told them to stop worrying, or at least that was until Renko found Callen's necklace lying on the ground. He started to worry then because Callen wouldn't go anywhere without the necklace on, he was too scared of losing the necklace. He walked over where the team was sitting around the camp fire, he looked around each of them, wondering how to explain it, he knew that KT and C.J knew what it was, of course they knew, and they were Callen's daughters after all. As he sat down he spotted a note lying at C.J's feet.

'C.J, what's that at your feet?' Sam asked first causing both C.J and KT to look down at her feet, spotting the note KT picked it up, and began to read it silently.

'It's Serbian. It says; I have him now. I will get my revenge. Jacey Callen died first. Carter Jane will die second, followed by Kelsey Taylor, and then the rest, before I kill G 'Jace' Callen. You have nine hours until Carter Jane's death. Chan-nella,' KT read out loud after translating it all silently. She and C.J turned to Renko, they only had five hours to find whoever had taken Callen, even although Renko, C.J, KT and Kensi had a rough idea of who it was, it was more of a case of figuring out how to convince the team of who it was.

'Who do you think it is?' Deeks asked them, while KT, C.J, Kensi and Renko all looked at each other. 'Nell Jones,' they all stated in union, Deeks and Sam looked at them in disbelief, none of them could understand why Nell would kidnap Callen. Sam though he could agree with Kensi and Renko, because more times than not they were right when it came down to suspects, and KT and C.J were Callen's daughters, they would know him better than anyone.

Callen woke up in a dark room, his head was thumping, his entire body aching, but he only had one thought on his mind 'why would she do that?' He had trusted her, and then she betrayed him.

*Flashback*

He and Nell had been sitting at the campfire when she had suddenly pulled out a needle, when he turned to asked her what the needle was for she stabbed it into his neck, before someone arrived as he passed out, and helped her drag him away. He remembered getting shoved into the back of a van and a cover being put over his head and then hit in the back of the head with his own Gun. At the moment in time, he began to regret breaking Gibbs' Rule Twelve, and his own Rule One.

*End Flashback*

The question was though, where was he? Why did she kidnap him? Were the others all right? He was beginning to suspect the Nell had gone rouge, but when he wasn't sure, but he knew that he was going to have to do something, because before she killed him, which he was expecting her to have already done, she would kill those closest to him, starting with C.J and then KT, because she would want KT to suffer to make him suffer even more. She knew that the one thing that matter the most to him was his family, and by that it meant his daughters, Kelsey Taylor 'KT' and Carter Jane 'C.J'.

* * *

Hey, I know it's been a while since I updated this, but it's been going a lot of ways but I finally decided to let it go this way, and maybe just maybe this will head towards a traitor in the team, and possibly Callen find family were he fits.

Hope you enjoy, SeamenScotty, and let me know what you think.


	7. Author's note (heads up)

To all my readers,

Hey, I am writing this to apologise for not posting since last year. No I have not forgotten, but school, my home life, and work have all gotten in the way, so what I am planning on doing is writing the next two chapters to every story, and then posting one a week so for example (not to sure yet)

Monday: Sometimes You Can't Keep Secrets

Friday: Hidden Powers

Saturday: Mistakes of the past

Randomly (aka whenever I have time): Paige Taylor Taken

I can't start this for the next two weeks as I am losing internet but as soon as I have internet I will start posting again.

Thank you for sticking with me through all this,

SeamenScotty (Caribbean)


End file.
